boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MagmaHound/Funny Stuff - Magma Edition
Funny Stuff So this is a little blog containing images about the funny stuff I encounter while playing BB. I will update this with new images whenever I get the time :) Oh, and if you haven't viewed the other guys' funny stuffs check them out below: Have a nice day! Yeah, I don't pun like Ice does :( |None=|Space= |#default=★}} [[User talk:MagmaHound|'Talk']] |None=|#default=★}} [[User blog:MagmaHound|'User Blog']]|No=}} |None=|#default=★}} |No=}} |None=|#default=★}} [[ |''']]|No=}} |None=|Space= |#default=★}} '''12:43,17-Jun-2015 |Please enter your username.}} ---- General Stuffs Crashed Oh dear, how are our Landing Crafts still working if they crashed against each other? Commemoration of Trying Well I don't see a reason why Hammerman gave A&A Bros a medal for trying anyways... Crashed II Okay, who decided to land our maxed boat right smack in the middle of a regular one? I don't understand how my Landing Crafts are still working anymore. Waste Disposal Look who's reluctant to have a level 1 Armory because well it has like no real useful upgrades in it. The Traitors All of you refused to fight in the Operation? I smell traitors! I'd like you guys to gather round Terror Island where I'll skillfully execute all of you! Balancing Act Tank, be careful not to let the Mine tip off, I don't want my Medics to waste 8 mini Medkits to heal you back to working condition, ya know. One Off Being prudent, it is not correct to say that this Cannon's health is boosted by ten thousand. But I guess 99.99% of people don't really care and call the boost ten thousand... right? ---- Attacking Hard NPC(?) That looks like a hard base, Jaw Dropper it seems, but what's with the weak HQ? C'mon Blackguard... I blown that HQ in 3 hits!!! THREE HITS!!! SERIOUSLY!!! No, It Doesn't Work That awkward moment when you realize C-Med, one of the trolliest army comps, doesn't work anymore :( The Rebel Mister Warrior (on the left), all your friends are all headed towards that Flare on the far right, why aren't you! Stop standing still or we might lose! Did I... Did I win? Looks like I beat Terror stage 6. Wait...... what? So did I win or not? Wandering Grens Usual Grenadier attack, nothing wrong, am I right? No wait wait wait!!! Come back here! Where are you all going!? Maybe once I go home I'll find out who's responsible for drinking our entire supply of fresh wine. But I think I've already known the culprits. They're all dead, so I guess that saves us some bullets. ---- Operation Goofs Wrong Way Troops, I'm pretty sure you're going the wrong way... the last Flare thrown is over there, not where you're going :/ Choose One Boom Cannon, listen to me, choose a target you perceive to be your greatest threat... wait, no! Not the Critters! How are you scared of Critters? Just Here to Watch the Show Warriors, A&A Bros isn't intending to send you guys on a suicide attack but he wants you to see this... yeah pity it'll probably be the last spectacle you'll see. You guys are still here to see bases blow themselves up? Either you're lucky or you're lazy. Sturdy Honestly, I wonder how this Power Core is still standing. It looks so fully intact, yet a gentle breeze will probably bring it crashing down. Distorted Defenses Why... why does everything look like this? This is honestly disturbing :/ Wet Docks Call the Blackguard to clean up, please. Someone's Landing Crafts have just made a good splash onto the mainland. Category:Blog posts